


Turnabout Letters

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [13]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Awkwardness, Epistolary, Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Phoenix and Hershel communicate via letters, and their relationship develops.[Prompt 13: in a letter]





	Turnabout Letters

Dear Professor Layton,

Hey, professor. It’s been a while since we last saw each other. And I know you like all this old-fashioned stuff, so I thought I’d write you a letter.

Not much has changed since we last talked. I’ve had a few more cases and Maya has been getting better and better at Spirit Channelling. I like to think I’m better in court ever since our weird adventures in Labyrinthia, because I picked up loads of tips from all of your puzzle solving stuff. At least, I think that’s the case.

How’re things in London? Have you done any more of those weird mysteries you always seem to find yourself involved in? I bet you have, and I bet you solved them real quick and made the police look pathetic in comparison.

I hope we can meet up again at some point. I really enjoy spending time with you, and I know Maya and Luke are good friends. But if we can’t, at least we can phone each other sometime soon.

Hope to see you soon.

From Phoenix Wright

\---

Dear Phoenix Wright,

I was delighted to receive your letter, Mr Wright. I thank you very much for your consideration of my traditional attitudes towards communication. I apologise that it was taken so long for me to reply, but the airmail system has never been hasty.

I have indeed solved another mystery. This one started with an inheritance dispute (as many of these cases seem to involve), but it soon turned into something much more bizarre. Not nearly as bizarre as what happened in Labyrinthia, mind you, but it was still a very exciting and strange turn of events, although it did mean I ended up very behind in my lectures.

I agree that we should meet in person again, as it has been several months since our last meeting. Miss Fey and Luke are indeed friends; in fact, I mentioned you and Miss Fey to Luke earlier, and he expressed his strong friendship for Miss Fey few and yourself. I think it would be best to set a date in the near future, and aim to meet up then.

In the meantime, we should telephone more regularly, as you suggested. And I enjoy spending time with you as well, Mr Wright.

Yours sincerely,

Hershel Layton

\---

Dear Professor Layton,

Thanks for the phone call on the 17th, professor! But I hope it didn’t cost you too much to phone American from England.

I like your idea about setting a date. How about some time in August? Unless something unexpected happens, I don’t have any court cases for all of the month. It’d be the perfect time for us to meet up.

Your case sounds really cool – you and Luke must have such a fun time when you do all these puzzles. You know, I liked doing puzzles with you when we last met up, and back we first met, of course. But I’m real bad at them. Maybe you can teach me how to get better at puzzles, so I can get good at them. Not as good as you, of course, but still pretty good.

I really hope we can meet up sometime soon.

From your friend,

Phoenix Wright

PS. I’m so glad Luke is as good friends with Maya as she is with him. She asked me to include this message for Luke:

_Hey, Luke!_

_How’re you doing? Have you talked to any more animals lately? I wish I could learn how to talk to animals, and I think you’d like to learn how to channel spirits too. Even if we can’t teach each other how to do these things (which we probably can’t), it’d be really fun to try._

_I think Nick and the professor are trying to organise a meet up for us all. Won’t that be awesome!?_

_You know, we should write to each other too. I always did want a pen pal when I was a kid. We should do that!_

_See you soon (I hope!),_

_Maya_

\---

Dear Phoenix,

(I hope it is not improper to use only your first name.)

It was rather expensive to telephone the US from Great Britain, but it is not a problem. I do international phone calls all the time.

August is good for us too. There is no university during the summer, and I do not think I have any cases during that time period. As you came to Britain last time, I think it would be the fair thing to, I think it would be the fair thing for Luke and I to come to the US this time.

My case was indeed interesting, and I would be honoured to teach you how to improve your puzzle solving skills. Although from what I saw of your skills during our time in Labyrinthia, you are rather proficient at puzzle solving to begin with.

If nothing changes, I hope to see you in August.

Yours sincerely,

Hershel Layton

\---

Dear Hershel,

There’s no problem with you using my first name, and I hope I can use yours too.

I can’t wait to see you in August. It’ll be awesome to see you again!

You know, I don’t want to make things awkward between us, but there’s something I want to tell you.

Hershel, I know we’ve only met a few times, but I feel like we’re really good friends. And to be honest, I kind of think of you as more than a friend. I’ve got a bit of a crush on you.

I really hope this isn’t going to ruin our friendship, but I feel like I need to tell you. I fancy you, Hershel. And I don’t want to make things awkward, but I just realised I probably already have.

I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, Hershel.

From Phoenix

\---

Dear Phoenix,

What are you talking about, Phoenix? Why would I want to end our friendship simply because you expressed feelings for me?

Of course I still want to see you in August. Luke and I will happily come to visit you in the US, and I will personally be very glad to see you again.

To be honest, I am actually very glad that you made your feelings for me known, because I was unsure how to broach this topic with you. If you haven’t already gathered, Phoenix, I am trying to tell you that your feelings for me are not unrequited. To just say it: I also ‘fancy’ you.

If you would like to, we could start a relationship. I apologise if this reply sounds stilted, but I am not a romantic by nature.

Yours sincerely,

Hershel

\---

Dear Hershel,

I can’t believe it! This is so amazing! I’d love to go out with you, Hershel.

I can’t wait to see you in August.

This is going to be amazing!

Love from Phoenix

PS. Sorry if that sounds weird, but I wanted to end my letter with something more personal than ‘from’. And I do love you, so it isn’t exactly an exaggeration.

PPS. Sorry, but I’m not usually this cringy when I’m in love. I’m just not the best at writing letters. Still, I hope writing to you will help me get better at writing them. And if not, at least it’ll make me look more sophisticated.


End file.
